In medical practice, identification of the epidural space is required for therapeutic and anesthetic procedures.
The currently used techniques rely on high levels of manual skill and dexterity and require specialist training. These techniques are commonly associated with technical difficulties or complications. For example, trainees have a high complication rate that decreases with experience. In fact, it can take up to 2 years to learn the techniques involved to identify the epidural space. The current techniques rely on a kinetic “feel” endpoint.